


Catching Up

by Venivincere



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma stands guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written to entice Orphne into the TezuRyo love, as requested by Aja.
> 
> Posted to Skyehawke on May 4, 2006 here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=12602.

In the late evening hours Ryoma lays in bed and stares up out of the open window at the midnight blue sky. His cat is curled at his hip. The blankets outline his body on the bed. His legs and arms and eyelids are heavy, and each deep, even breath of the cool, humid air makes his body buzz. The last of the light has just bled out of the sky and he knows exactly where Buchou is. He projects himself into this certainty and falls asleep watching Buchou study, silhouetted by the angular fluorescent lamp on his desk.  
  
He wakes with the same vision, and he feels as though he has stood behind Tezuka in his chair all night, watching over him. Which is silly, because Buchou sleeps, of course he does; his tennis is brilliant.  
  
That night, the dream returns. Ryoma wonders as he watches what is so interesting about Buchou's lessons that he stays awake to finish them, all night, every night. He stands guard all night in his dream, and when he wakes he is tired.  
  
"Buchou, play a game with me?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
Tezuka wins, because Ryoma is still catching up to him.  
  
Ryoma lies heavy in his bed and succumbs to the night breeze and the inky blue above him. Once again he stands guard behind Tezuka, whose haloed hair and shoulders move minutely as he works. Ryoma is uncertain why he is here. He is restless.  
  
So he decides to find out why.  
  
He moves, and places his hand on Tezuka's shoulder. And partly because it's his dream and partly because it is Tezuka, his Buchou is not startled. It's as though he expected Ryoma to make his move, and has only been waiting patiently for him to do it.  
  
Tezuka takes Ryoma in his arms and pulls him down to sit on his knees, and Ryoma wonders why he isn't bothered by that. He feels the warm puff of Tezuka's sigh in his ear.  
  
"Echizen."  
  
"Buchou?"  
  
"You're here."  
  
Ryoma is energized when he wakes. He wonders if it's because he spent the rest of his dream in Tezuka's arms.  
  
"Buchou, play a game with me?"  
  
This time, he wins. 


End file.
